


silence can speak a million words.

by kmjin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, College, F/M, First Crush, Haikyuu - Freeform, MSBY, Original Character - Freeform, PoC, Short Story, Volleyball, ambw, diversity, iron wall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:28:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29793306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmjin/pseuds/kmjin
Summary: when Aone has a crush on the pretty foreigner at his university.
Relationships: Aone Takanobu/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my readers](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+readers).



**CHAPTER UN.**

**1/4**

"Aone, go talk to her."

**AONE** just shook his head not wanting to risk getting made fun of. He already knew this wasn't going to work. He was someone who was antisocial, played sports and minded his business. But, she was someone who was in top of all her classes, sporty, talkative but also someone who was serious in her craft. How could Aone even think about being in the same presence as her. He may not show it on his face but he truly felt his anxiety rising—and he didn't like this feeling at all.

"Aone, trust me it's okay. She is really nice."

**YES** , she may be nice. But—what if her friends weren't nice. He didn't want to deal with assholes spewing shit about him. Even though many people knew him for his athletic abilities and silent nature doesn't mean that stops people from talking about the small stuff about him. It made him sad but also angry. But his friends on the team always encouraged him, especially Futakuchi. He was always there for him especially when people didn't understand him—Futakuchi was always there to translate what he meant.

**HOWEVER** , Aone sat there giving small glances towards her. Watching how she was reading a manga book—seemingly looking as if she was catching up on a certain piece. She was really pretty, her silky mocha skin, long fluffy hair—the springy ringlets that made her hair beautiful and lively in his eyes. He's never seen a foreigner with such pretty hair like hers. Even down to her eyes—those beautiful dark brown eyes, that seems to change into the color of a lighter shade once the sun hits them. People always seem to think that eyes that are automatically a lighter shade or another bright color is better than darker colored eyes. But he sees dark eye color as unique and need to be more appreciated. It made his heart hurt to think of anyone ever trying to hurt her or say anything different to her. He wouldn't stand for it at all.

**HE** turned his attention towards Futakuchi, who was already looking at him with a bored look.

"Aone, talk to her or I'm going to leave you here."

**HIS** eyes widened, raising his hand up some.

"Yes, I know you will follow me but I will run somewhere far from you. You will not find me if you do not go talk to her."

"...."

"She will like your presence go to her!"

"....."

"You're not that intimidating."

"....."

"Yes! Hinata was scared of you at first but that was because you are way bigger than him."

".."

"Yes you're bigger than her but go at least try and communicate with he—"

"Are you guys okay?"

**BOTH** of them were caught off guard by the voice. As both of their eyes casted up they couldn't believe their eyes seeing Aone's crush right in front of them. Even though she looked terribly worried.

"uhhhhhhh."

"......"

"um hello? Futakuchi-san? Aone-san? I heard you being really loud, and Aone kept looking over at me, so I grew worried."

"Wait, you know our names?"

"How could I not know your names? you're apart of the volleyball team here—you guys are really big here but I also love watching you guys play."

**AONE** felt his heart beating really fast, just imagining her on the sidelines cheering his name and encouraging him. He looked down at his hands feeling nervous. Plus she knew that he was checking her out. How embarrassing!

**FUTAKUCHI** smirked. "What's your name and who's is your favorite player?"

"The name is Emeryst, but please call me Emer for short and my favorite player is— Ito but—"

**AONE** felt his life was over.

"But I also like you Aone. You're blocking is top notch my favorite thing. I don't know how you do it but I be in awe every single time I see it." She clapped her hands, smiling. A double combo that Aone was not ready for. Emeryst had looked down at her watch before up at them.

"Oh! I have class!!! Um—do you guys have practice today?"

**AONE** was about to idiotically shake his head, but Futakuchi covered for him. "Yes, we do! You can come and check it out!!!! Our coach wouldn't mind."

"Oh I know he wouldn't mind, he always see me there. But I'll be there today. I'll make sure to cheer for you guys!!" She threw her little fist in the air before turning away.

"Make sure to cheer for Aone more than anything."

"OKAYYY!" Emeryst yelled even though she was confused as to why Futakuchi said that; but she didn't question it. She got to her belongings yanking them up before she ran her way to her next assigned class. While Aone was glaring at Futakuchi. His friend caught his glare and chuckled.

"Now that wasn't so hard, was it?"

"....yes."

"Now you speak!!!"

"......"

"Anywho, your crush is going to come and cheer for you."

"....."

"It will not be that bad."

"...."

"Whatever, let's just go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for giving this work a chance 🥰


	2. duex

  
**CHAPTER DUEX.**

**2/4**

**AONE** felt himself sweating bullets. He couldn't contain his nervousness or excitement for too long, but he was trying. He could feel someone's eyes boring into his skull, which made him look over at his seat mate spotting his younger classmate.

"Aone, you look constipated? Do you need to use the bathroom?"

**AONE** stared directly at Koganegawa's eyes, who felt nothing was wrong with what he was saying.

"shutup." Aone said, before turning away to stare at his Professor who was currently teaching. Koganegawa pouted due to Aone ignoring his presence before dramatically clenching his fists and looking at Aone again.

"What's wrong with you?" Koganegawa was so confused on this whole thing. He raised his hands in the air. Thankfully, their Professor wasn't paying attention. So, he was thankful he would not get in trouble.

"...."

"I don't understand, can you just tell me.....verbally, y'know words?"

"....." Aone shook his head feeling his cheeks burn—as he was blushing from just the thought of trying to explain why he was like this right now. Not like he would understand, he never had a love life from what he knows and doesn't seem to even be interested in anybody. So him talking to Koganegawa would be like talking to a brick wall in Aone eyes. Futakuchi is useless in the love department but smart when it comes to making things happen.

"I feel you're talking a lot of shit about me right now, but mentally." Koganegawa said, squinting his eyes while lowering his hands.

**BEFORE** Aone can give one of his silent replies, the Professor had dismissed them and he quickly grabbed his stuff, abruptly storming out the room passing by people like it was nothing. It was like a maze walking through everyone. His facial expression to seemed to scrunch into a frown as he moved through the other college students standing everywhere in the halls. Which made him frustrated but also due to that, he pulled off a very intimidating look to many people all around. Which made people not want to be around or maneuver away from him.

**IT** made him irritated as to why so many annoying university students were in the hall talking about nonsense instead of moving along to where they have to go. They could talk off to the side at least. Finally making it to the gymnasium, after hustling to get there on time and be able to change. His heart seemed to skip a beat once again—once a—fucking—gain, when spotting Emeryst walking alongside one of her friends towards the gymnasium to come inside. He huffed stumbling over his own feet going over to his best-friend Futakuchi.

**FUTAKUCHI's** eyes widened, as he looked up at his friend running towards with such a scrunched up face. He raised his hands which made Aone automatically stop immediately in front of him with a unpleasant look.

"What's wrong? Do you need to take a shit?"

"....no."

**FUTAKUCHI** eyes almost flew from their sockets. "Then what's wrong? Did something happ—" He drifted off in his words as he saw something from the corner of his eyes, as he looked over at the other side spotting curls—which made him do a double take to notice it was Emeryst. He smiled really big before looking at Aone—before that smile turned into a smirk.

"oh, ho-ho-ho, your future lover is here?"

**AONE** clenched his teeth looking back spotting Emeryst sitting at the bleachers with her friend. As they were animatedly talking about whatever it is. Aone quickly turned back around to look at Futakuchi.

"Dude, it is okay. Don't worry, stop treading about her being in the crowd. She came to see you play—I know she will cheer for you. So let that be a boost for you to play harder and also we have a game coming up, maybe you should ask her to come to it to support us especially you."

"......"

"Aone, she will not say no. she will possibly actually be really happy that you asked. So don't be so scared. Do you want me to come with you?"

**AONE** shook his head, and waved his hands around before clutching his uniform closer to his chest.

"Don't be scared. Just go talk to her. It's okay." Futakuchi encouraged. While Aone nodded, before looking down at his uniform.

"okay."


	3. trois

  
**CHAPTER TROIS.**

**3/4**

  
  


**AONE** fully changed into his uniform, exciting the locker room. Once making it back to the gymnasium, he then decided to walk over to Emeryst and her friend. He could feel his heart booming seeing her spot him walking over. Her eyes seemed to sparkle and a smile seemed to appear bigger than earlier—while her friend just looked at him. He waved his hand at both of them, while Emeryst waved back but her friend didn't do nothing. Emeryst nudged her, "he waved at you, don't be mean."

**THE** friend rolled her eyes, and waved back at him curtly. "Hello, Aone is it? What would you like?"

**AONE** pointed at Emeryst, then turned his attention fully to her ignoring her friend all in one go. "um—uh?"

"Is everything okay, Aone?"

**AONE** clenched his fists and looked directly into her eyes, "Do you want to come to my tournament for the V-League Division game this weekend?" Emeryst quickly jumped up in excitement, nodding her head. "Yes I'd love too! What time does it start so I know what time to come! I forgot that the Division league games are starting this week leading into next week or so! I forgot all about that! I get to see you play Aone with the big pros!"

**HER** friend scoffed rolling her eyes. "How do you find Volleyball exciting? It doesn't seem that great to me—"

"You have what you enjoy and I support it. And, I have what I enjoy and I would hope you would support it too. Eunae. Yes, Volleyball may not be your thing for you to like—but it's something I grew up loving and decided to continue to support so I would hope you would respect that. If you do not you can leave."

"Why are you being so defensive?"

"Why are you saying such rude and stupid things? You can easily keep it to yourself, Eunae. You wouldn't want me to talk about basketball since you love that sport."

**EUNAE** grew quiet, while sighing. "Sorry, Emeryst. I didn't mean to be mean."

"It's okay." Emeryst looked back at Aone who was looking away—still shy. "As I said before I can't wait to come to see you guys play! I know it's going to be amazing. Who are you guys going to play?"

"Schweiden Adlers"

"Holy Fuck! wait! You're really playing the pros! Oh my goodness! I hope you get noticed by very important people! So you can play in the Olympics because that would be so cool!"

**AONE** nodded.

"I'm so proud of you! Hopefully they recognize how good you are! you deserve it!" Emeryst gave a nervous smile, before looking away quickly. Eunae sat there rolling her eyes once again. If they don't just date at this point.

"Thank you." Aone said, before his lips slowly broke into a tiny smile. It was barely there but he did it—which caught Emeryst attention, leaving her shocked.

"You smiled?"

**AONE** quickly wiped the tiny smile from his face turning around like a robot, quickly walking his way over to Futakuchi—who held his hands out to not get bumped by his bigger friend. He was really trying not to be injured before the practice game. Once Aone stopped and stood in front of him, he looked Futakuchi dead in the eyes again.

"Did you ask her?"

**AONE** nodded.

"What did she say?"

**AONE** nodded.

"See what did I tell you! I knew she was going to say yes!"

".."

"Let's get ready since coach just walked in, okay?"

**AONE** nodded.


	4. quatre

**CHAPTER QUATRE.**

**4/4**

**MEN'S NATIONAL VOLLEYBALL**

**TOURNAMENT**

**VC DATE VS SCHWEIDEN ADLERS**

" _LADIES AND GENTLEMEN WELCOME TO THE 20-21 SEASON V. DIVISION 1. SCHWEIDEN ADLERS HOME GAME_."

soon the weekend had came.

"We made it!!!!" Emeryst yelled out stepping into the stands, while having the biggest smile.

"I'm glad we did! Aone-san had texted me about him being nervous but I told him everything should be fine." Emeryst friend, former Pro Volleyball Player, Hinata.

"Ah! Shoyo!!! This is so cool thanks for hooking me up with paying for my ticket."

"Consider it a gift along with the shirt since you begged me for that." He groaned looking at her Jersey that had the number 7, with Aone on top with the team colors. It was the exact replica of his. While she had a banner supporting both teams since she knew people on both teams. He had made that shirt for her since on his free time he decided to pick up a hobby which was creating shirts believe it or not—he liked making different designs and giving them to people—mainly his friends to have.

**THEY** both had sat down in the stands watching more people fill them up. She looked up noticing the men from both teams on different sides stretching.

"Ah I see them!!" She yelled, while Hinata jumped up as well. They both cheered like the chaotic adorable sunshine's they are. While they met up with more of Hinata friends to watch the game. It made her proud to see a lot of her friends go Pro, especially seeing the sweet quiet colleague of hers now on the court having a serious facial expression. He looked to be on the zone.

" _NOW TO INTRODUCE YOUR SCHWEIDEN ADLERS STARTING LINEUP._ "

"oh shit! There is Kageyama, oh my goodness—is that Hoshiumi??? wait? Ushiwaka??" Emeryst was so surprised right now seeing all these people she knew over the years being Pro. Where the hell has she been?

"I have been telling you! Do you not pay attention to me, Emy-chan?" Hinata deadpanned. "I legit went against them—literally."

**EMERYST** sucked in a breath. "I really must've missed that." She said while staring out. "This is so freaking cool!!" She couldn't get over how amazing this is—especially with the atmosphere.

**THEY** grew quiet watching them being introduced individually, walking with children on their side who were volleyball players in the making all so young. Emeryst watched beside Hinata—both of them excited to see the Pros about to go crazy on the court. She could hear everyone around her cheering as she went into the zone paying attention to the game—that had begun after introductions. It was the Adlers serve first, she watched as the legendary Kageyama was the first server.

"Shit, he's a strong one. I believe in Futakuchi and Aone to block it—might lose a hand but I still believe in them."

"We beat them the last time, it was really tough. No telling how things are this time. So I really hope that VC Date pulls through and defeats them. Even though I'm supporting both teams but I also want VC Date to kind of win more? Sounds shitty but—hey."

"You're only saying that due to your friendly beef with Kageyama."

"You don't know that." Hinata felt offended by that. Feeling the need to defend himself.

"Literally it's been like this for years. What do you mean? Both of you fought like dogs over a bone—it's not as bad anymore, it's more calm now but both of you guys banter is hilarious and still there. But at least you both matured more."

"You don't know that—"

"She is right." They both looked back noticing Tsukishima sitting directly behind them looking bored than ever.

"Tsukki-San!" Hinata chirped excited to see him with them. "But hey!!"

"See I told you Shoyo!!" Emeryst said before looking for. Tsukishima saw Emeryst shirt, noticing the name Aone. He snickered. "Oh? Aone I see? You crushing on the big silent guy?"

**EMERYST** turned her head back while holding her banner, to glare at Tsukishima. "ey? Do you have a death wish, you salt shaker?"

"Pfft! Salt Shaker." Hinata died laughing, while Yamaguchi who had just came over with his girlfriend that none of them knew of came sitting with them while stifling a laugh. His girlfriend was confused on what was happening but smiled.

"Yams!" Emeryst said, while Yamaguchi smiled waving back. Her eyes looked over at the woman beside Yamaguchi. Hinata and Tsukishima didn't really care at the moment, they were more focused into the game. "Hi! I'm Emeryst, you?"

"Oh! Hello! I'm Ana!" She said waving her hand at her, while Emeryst did the same. She turned back towards the game jumping up trying to see over the tall people in front of her more better. Just in time she spotted Aone, and Futakuchi and another blocker — block Hoshiumi serve.

"Yes!!!" She yelled.

"Who is Aone?"

**EMERYST** turned her head back to look at Ana, wondering why she asked that. Then remembered the jersey she was wearing. "Oh Aone is—"

"Her future boyfriend!" Hinata said.

"Oh—congrats!" Ana congratulated. While Yamaguchi did a tiny smirk towards Emeryst.

"Here me out, he isn't my future boyfriend. He doesn't like me in that way anyway, and I just met him like days ago? So let's be realistic here."

**BOTH** Tsukishima and Hinata shared a look before looking forward again. "He is cute though can't deny that, and Aone is also number seven middle blocker who is on VC Date team."

"ah, okay!"

**EMERYST** stood up once again. "BLOCK THEM AONE!"

••

**AFTER** the game finished.

VC DATE 25-23 SCHWEIDEN ADLERS

VC DATE 20-25 SCHWEIDEN ADLERS

VC DATE 32-30 SCHWEIDEN ADLERS

VC DATE 23-25 SCHWEIDEN ADLERS

VC DATE 25-27 SCHWEIDEN ADLERS

**VC DATE** had lost, but they still kept their spirits high not wanting to be sad.

"It's over. I'm still so proud of them—they were so close."

"I mean it's not over." Hinata started. "Division two games will be starting soon. Cant wait to see you play, Tsukki." He said before turning to look a tall giant. While Tsukishima rolled his eyes.

"You guys do not have to come."

"Oh no we're coming."

"Please I insist that you don't come."

"We really don't mind, and you have no choice but have us in the stands. End of discussion." Emeryst grumbled. While Tsukishima groaned. She had turned forward spotting all the men congratulate one another on their plays. The small group of friends decided to stand up and come out towards the court ground. The only thing between them is the small black ton wall.

"YOU DID SO GOOD GUYS! IM SO HAPPY FOR YOU! ESPECIALLY YOU AONE!" She cheered from behind the black wall. Hinata jumped up waving, Yamaguchi and Ana waved as well. Tsukishima just stared at them before giving a small wave. Futakuchi looked over hearing the voice—spotting Emeryst and her friends. He looked over at Aone who was already looking at him. The giant was grabbed and was dragged over to the small group behind the wall.

**ONCE** they finally made it over. Emeryst waved, "You guys did so good! But Futakuchi—are you okay? That was a really nasty hit to your hand."

**FUTAKUCHI** waved them off. "I'm fine don't worry. But—oh? Is that jersey you have on with our colors?"

"Yes! Hinata made this for me!!" Emeryst turned around showing the back. Aone had looked spotting his name on the back of it with his number on it. His face began to turn beat red seeing his crush wear that. His eyes looked over at Hinata, who looked like he done did the greatest deed of all time. Emeryst turned around to look at the guys.

"hey! are you all leaving after this?"

"no! we going to have to take the bus! but we not leaving until tomorrow morning though." Rejin said, who was another player on the team but recognized Emeryst from their University. He looked over at Aone who was ready to go find a window to jump out of. He was so in awe at how cute she looked in the jersey with his name on it. It was oversized and swallowed her within it. Kejin smirked, "Hey Emeryst maybe you should let Aone, walk you and Hinata to the car?"

**FUTAKUCHI** smirked seeing where Kejin was going with this. "Yes, big buddy you should." He patted Aone on the shoulder, who looked back in shock not knowing what to say. He looked like he saw a ghost. He stood up towering over the guys before looking over at Emeryst who shown finger guns.

"Let's go!" Emeryst said. Hinata looked over at Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. "We are going to get a head start. So meet us over at the car."

"Okay." Emeryst said looking down at Aone. "Come on, Nobu-san" She watched the guys walk away, while Futakuchi lightly pushed Aone body towards the ramp so he can walk up to Emeryst, who was literally a whole foot shorter than him. As they reached one another, Aone fiddled with his fingers. While Futakuchi walked behind Emeryst to tell her something in her ear, which lead to Aone staring intensely at his best-friend. Futakuchi could feel the stare, making him shiver but finish whispering to Emeryst.

"Let's go." Emeryst said before walking forward. Aone holding his hands together while catching up to her which was very quick due to his long legs. Emeryst was about to ask a question while turning to look up at him, but saw the adorable giant turn his eyes away.

"Did you like my jersey? Nobu-san?"

**THERE** it is again. His heart beating profusely about to fall out of his ass. He almost clutched it but played it cool by nodding his head looking down at Emeryst—who smiled.

"I'm glad you like it! I had asked Hinata to make it for me because I wanted this to be a special moment and he really there to support you!" She chuckled before waving her hands. "Sorry if that sounds to sentimental."

**THEY** both were out in front of the stadium already walking towards the parking lot.

"It's okay."

**EMERYST** really loved the sound of his voice.

"Ah okay. Oh we're almost at Hinata's car." They both saw Hinata, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi standing at Hinata's car talking. Even though they weren't really they were spying on Aone and Emeryst.

"...."

"You should speak more sometimes, I really like the sound of your voice." She commented while he felt his heart fly out of his chest. This man was so whipped for her and didn't know what the hell to do about it. He knew he could hear Futakuchi yelling at him from far away to make a move or do something. So, Aone decided to do that. He stopped walking which Emeryst saw and stopped herself to look up at him. He looked to be staring intensely down at her.

"Did I say something wrong, Nobu?" Goodness, he loved that nickname to death. He took a step closer to her. In the background, Hinata had climbed the top of his car to watch. While Tsukishima and Yamaguchi tried to get him down—more so Yamaguchi than Tsukishima. Aone had reached out having his pinkie fingers on both hands loop against hers—making feel her face burn. You couldn't see her blushing at all due to her darker skin. She let him watching him take a deep breathe, sliding both his hands up more to let them both wrapped protectively around Emeryst hands. He held them with such care that it made the boys in the background soft. Emeryst smiled, tighten her smaller ones around his. She really liked the feeling of his hands all on her, holding them, watching as they mold within one another.

"W-Would you um—y'know? date. go on—us go on a date?" Aone said, diverting his eyes away quickly. He was waiting to be rejected honestly. Aone knew he wasn't the most attractive person in everyone's eye. But, he wished people cared more personality than looks. It always made him anxious when he had crushed because they never watched to give him a chance. As a twenty-three year—this is the farthest he's ever gotten with a women in his life. So he was ready for her to be like no, let's just be friends.

"I would love too!! Where would you like our first date to be?" Emeryst said, noticing how he looked back down at her like she has two heads. "I always knew of you, but even though I met you some days ago. I noticed something about you that I really liked, not because your quiet or a gentle giant or that you're really handsome. It's the fact your so genuine and your silence says soooo freaking much. It's like having a whole conversation. I really can't wait for our first date so we can get to know one another more. And, I can also hold your hand more too—"

**SHE** felt him move one of his hands. Emeryst looked up pouting, before watching him use his pointer finger to poke her forehead. "Yes, what's wrong?"

"Can I kiss your forehead?" Aone said straightforwardly, making her shocked.

"Y-Yeah."

**AONE** smiled moving his hands letting them touch on both sides of her face, making her eyes widen. He let both his thumbs caress under her eyes. While he leaned down and place a soft tiny kiss on her forehead. While she felt her own heart twist and beating out her chest. Hinata silently cheered in the background from on top of his car. Futakuchi and Kejin were not to far away jumping in the background excited. Aone was excited that was his first time kissing somebody and he seen a couple do that on television so the fact he did it himself made him happy. He leaned back still holding her face gently in his hands looking down at her orbs that he enjoyed looking at but also avoid. She was holding the sides of his shirt.

"He looks like he's ready to propose." Tsukishima muttered.

"Please don't give him any ideas." Hinata said from on top of his car.

"I really can't wait for our date, but I have to go now. It's getting late, so call me ok?" Emeryst said not wanting to go. Aone moved his hands down to grab hers again and raise them up to his lips to plant a kiss on her knuckles. While he nodded and slowly let her hands go, as they both looked up to see Yamaguchi and Hinata clutching their chest at how cute they are. While Tsukishima was slowly clapping with the straightest face. They could also here Futakuchi running over yelling.

"Oh goodness did they watch this whole time?" Emeryst asked.

"....."

"Ugh, we're not going to hear the end of it."

"..."

"We'll see you later, Nobu-san." She waved before jogging over to the car, While Aone blew her a silent kiss before looking over at Futakuchi.

"IM SO PROUD OF YOU BRO. you finally going to have a lover—as long as she don't hurt you everything will be okay."

**AONE** groaned.

"Don't be like that."

"....."

"Yeah, Yeah, Let's just go the team waiting on us so we can go to the hotel."

"....."

"I'm really happy for you that you found someone. Cherish it bro, you deserve it."

_fin._

_Aone deserves all the damn love_

_in the world, my precious gentle giant_


End file.
